


Dress Like You

by m e l á n o m a (missRISETTExx)



Series: { Imagine Your OTP } - Oncest Edition [3]
Category: The Lorax (2012)
Genre: Costumes, M/M, selfcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-06
Updated: 2012-11-06
Packaged: 2017-11-18 02:09:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/555719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missRISETTExx/pseuds/m%20e%20l%20%C3%A1%20n%20o%20m%20a
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At times, Greed was a pervert and at times he was a flashy bastard, but his taste in costumes left much to be desired.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dress Like You

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: “Imagine your OTP dressing up as each other for Halloween.”

When he’d left their Halloween plans in Greed’s hand, he wasn’t sure what he was going to be getting himself into.

At times, Greed was a pervert, if Once was allowed to be blunt. He could fully see the tycoon giving him little more than a garter belt and booty short and telling him to strut his stuff, while he’d be wearing something along the lines of a pimp suit, bedecked in feathers and gaudy jewelry. Then there were the times where Greed wanted to flaunt their wealth. Once could see him forcing them into overpriced suits, dressing as the business man Greed was and the business man Once had hoped to become when he was younger.

Instead, however, he’d found only Greed’s flashy green suit on their bed. The attached note made it clear that this was supposed to be his costume, but Once was a little disappointed at Greed’s lack of originality and thought. Well, at least he’d be covered. Not one to sneer at a good thing, he began to change, pulling on the long black pants. Greed’s legs were a bit longer than his own, but they fit okay over all. Next came the high collared white button-down, which fell a bit awkwardly over his young frame. It was strange; though they were one in the same, Greed had grown larger than Once. He supposed there must have been some ironic reasoning for it- what, with all of his other self’s “biggering”- but he pushed the thought aside.

Then it was time to shrug his way into the long green jacket. Greed’s scent clung to it, a mix of cigar smoke, overpriced cologne, and something that was distinctly Greed. It was nice, something that Once hated to admit made him feel comforted and at home. Perhaps he was just around the smell too often. As he went to button the jacket, he couldn’t help but feel a bit silly. He couldn’t fill out the shoulders of the jacket, so it hung on his frame awkwardly. The sleeves went past his fingers and Once felt like some child playing dress up in his father’s clothing. Then again, he supposed he _was_ forced to call Greed “daddy” an awful lot…

As he pulled on the gloves, he looked down at himself and had to bite back a groan. He felt ridiculous. None of the outfit fit him, from his body to his personality. There was no way he’d go to the company party dressed like this,

Working backwards, he started to remove the black slacks when he heard the door open. He dropped the pants, allowing them to fall to his ankles, and watched as Greed entered the room, an appreciative look on his face.

“You know, you were supposed to actually wear the pants, but I guess this look could work, too. You could be a slutty little Greed-ler ~” The taller of the two made his way to his other self, his hands coming up to hold onto the lapels of the green jacket. “I thought about getting one of these tailored for you, but seeing you dressed in my jacket, having it be the only thing covering that nice ass… I’m glad I didn’t.”

Once was going to respond, but he bit it back as he watched Greed begin to divest him of his “costume”. The jacket was slid off his shoulders, the gloves being pulled off with it, leaving him in only the white button-down. He moved his hands to try and gather some of his modesty before stepping back and sitting on the bed behind him.

“Greed, we need to be getting ready! Stop stripping me…” Even as he said it, though, Greed continued to remove the last of his cloths, sans Once’s undergarments. The business man moved forward to pin the boy under his body, moving his face to nuzzle into Once’s neck. He began to nip at the soft flesh, his sharp teeth leaving small puncture wounds as he trailed the bites from Once’s neck down his chest. As he reached Once’s navel, he left a soft kiss before pulling back and greeting his pet with a sly grin.

“You know, the party isn’t mandatory. It’s mostly just for my underlings to get together, suck down champagne, and bitch about how awful I am for working them too hard. How about we skip and have our own little private party, hmm?” One clawed finger dipped down to run circles on Once’s stomach, leaving light scrapes on the pale surface. “Maybe some vampire role play? I’ve got fangs, baby, and I’m in need for a cute little pet to suck on.”

After a moment of protest, Once found he couldn’t say no once the “vampire” started to suck the “life” out of him.


End file.
